U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,795 B2 to Dubon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,398 B2 to Bridges et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,746,667 B1 to Baiza et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,819 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,615 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,014 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,321 B2 to Chen et al. disclose conventional support devices for cable management and these support devices are referenced when describing the present invention.
However, these conventional support devices are not convenient when being installed and operated. The present invention intends to provide a support device for cable management and improves the shortcomings of the conventional support devices.